megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Noble Mandrago
is one of the Einherjar Eight Warriors in Mega Man Zero 4. Mandrago is a Mutos Reploid based on the mandrake plant. Mandrago is first seen asking who Zero is, which Mino Magnus relipes slowly prompting fellow Einherjar Tech Kraken to finish his train of thought. She questions why humans would choose nature outside of Neo Arcadia rather than stay in Weil's rule. She occupies an underground forest of artificial plants that were creating an erosion on Area Zero. She battles Zero in a room covered with earth, and since she is a half-plant, half-drill Reploid, she can drill through the earth and appear anywhere she likes. She fights by letting Mechaniloids do her work, while she weakens her foes with goo. Still, even with all the advantages she had against Zero, she loses. She's later seen revived on Ragnarok, stating that the world was doomed anyway, since the space station is the seed that will bring a new change to the world. She is defeated again, however. Strategy Although Mandrago has no official weakness, with some skill and practice, Zero can use a strike from the Zero Knuckle to pull her out of the walls, ceiling and floors as she sticks her head out to fire goo. Doing so causes her to bounce of the walls and take a decent amount of damage. Attacks *'Spread Seeds' - Launches 2-4 plant seeds that deal damage and can grow into a small plant-like Mechaniloids, depending on where they land. These seeds can be destroyed by the Zero Knuckle before they germinate; in doing so Zero throws the seed over his shoulder, potentially causing minor damage to Mandrago. **Walls or ceilings: Small flowers that occasionally fire a series of energy bullets at Zero. **Ground: Flytrap-like plants that trap Zero on contact and drain his energy. *'Spread Nectar' - Disappears by drilling through the floor, and appears randomly at either the floor or ceiling and shoots three blobs of goo at opponents. This does not cause damage, but getting hit reduces Zero's traction (like walking on ice), prevents him from climbing walls, and summons several Appnets to attack him. Mandrago can be yanked out of the ground with the Zero Knuckle and will take a small amount of bonus damage if hurled into a wall, but doing so is not recommended since this attack pattern is simple to dodge and prevents her from healing. *'Photosynthesis' - Recovers a small amount of health if the weather is sunny. *'Spinning' - Spins like a top and moves back and forth across the floor at high speeds. *EX Skill: Spinning Root - Spins horizontally on the upper part of the screen, seeks out Zero and tries to land on him, sending shockwaves across the floor. Data Nickname: 崩蝕の樹婦人 (Houshoku no Jufujin, Tree Woman of the Collapsing Erosion) EX Skill: スピニングルート (Spinning Root) Mission: Stop the erosion Zero's EX Skill: Sky Chaser Mega Man Zero Official Complete Works A Reploid who originally used solar-powered nanomachines to encourage the environment's preservation and regeneration. After being modified by Weil, she had the idea implanted into her brain that "in order for nature to be able to regenerate, it must be placed under complete control, which may involve destruction from time to time." Based on the mythological plant "mandragora", her design sketches include images of the flower on top of her head open. In other media Noble Mandrago appeared in the fourth chapter of the Rockman Zero manga. Noble Mandrago lives by draining Reploid energy, and many Reploids that explored the forest she lives ended up being killed by her. She captures Neige and Craft and Zero go after her to save her, regardless off the many traps Mandrago set in the forest. They fight alongside Omega's henchmen, and is defeated when Zero used a charged Zero Knuckle on her, pulverising her. Gallery Mandrago ConceptArt.jpg|Mandrago's early concept art. NobleManga.jpg|Noble Mandrago in the manga. Videos Category:Mega Man Zero 4 bosses Category:Female Reploids Category:Reploids Category:Deceased Category:Einherjar Eight Warriors Category:Plant design Category:Mega Man ZX bosses